User blog:Jazzermb/LEGO Universe Design Models
I Just designed the Rank 3 4th Kit for assembly using REAL bricks (doing the rest later) and I'm also designing items. So here is the blog post showing them: 4th Assembly Kit with Abilities and Orange Car Mount Helmet: Summons an Assembly Training Mech to destroy enemies (Summons a normal mech at rank 2 and a small mech at rank one) Shoulderpads (Rank 3 only) Summons a ball of electricity to zap enemies for 20 seconds with heavy damage Dual Imagination Blaster: 3-3-4 (Rank 3, 2-2-2 at rank 2, and 1-2-2 at rank 1) Charge up Restores 10 armour (Rank 3, 6 armour at rank 2, 3 armour at rank 1) and damages all nearby enemies for 5 damage (Rank 3, 3 damage at rank 2 and 1 damage at rank 1) Imaginrocket Launcher: Shoots 5 rockets that explode on impact dealing 10 damage at rank 3 (5 damage at rank 2) to each enemies, while also angering surviving enemies Shirt 4a 5i at Rank 3 (2a 3i at rank 2 and 1a 2i at rank 1) 4th Assembly Faction Kit Model View 1.png 4th Assembly Faction Kit Model View 2.png 4th Assembly Faction Kit View 3.png 4th Assembly Faction Kit View 4.png LEGO Universe Orange Car Mount .png|Orange Car Mount Pants 3a 4i at Rank 3 (2a 2i at rank 2 and 1a 2i at rank 1) Next the 4th Adventurer Speciality with ABILITIES: Abilities: Helmet (Rank 3, Same for Rank 1 and two but less powerful) Launches gas to surround enemies and drain there health Shoulderpads (Rank 3 Only) summons a large vicious plant to entrap and destroy enemies can trap up to ten enemies at once. Weapon (Rank 3, Rank 1 is 1-3-3, Rank 2 is 2-3-3) The double whipper is a 3-3-4 Weapon at Rank 3 and has a charge up that lashes enemies deal 10 at rank 3, 6 at rank 2 and 3 damage at rank 1. Left Hand: Poison Dart Launcher Launches an exploding posion dart that deals 8 damage on impact at rank 3 and 5 damage at rank 2) and slowly drains the health of the enemy. Shirt: 4a 4i (Rank 3, 3a 2i at Rank 2, and 1i 2i and rank 1) Pants: 4a 3i (Rank 3, 2a 2i at rank 2, and 1a 2i at rank 2) 4th Venture Speciality View 1.png 4th Venture Kit View 2.png 4th Venture Speciality Kit View 3.png 4th Venture Speciality Kit View 4.png 4th Speciality Paradox!: Helmet: Creates a large bomb to launch at enemies and explode damaging all nearby enemies for 10 damage while taking down health over time (6 damage at rank 2 and 3 damage at rank 1) Shoulderpads: Summons a Large Vortex to pull in and eat enemies for 10 seconds Destructile Launcher: 3-3-4 (2-2-2 at Rank 2 and 1-1-2 at rank 1) Charge up: Shoots a Large Maelstrom missile to explode dealing 8 damage to enemies (4 Damage at rank 2 and 2 damage at rank 1) Hypnotiser (Left Hand): Shoots 3 beams that hypnotise enemies in the area of the beams to attack other enemies while slowly draining there own health. Shirt: 4a 4i (3a 3i at rank 2 and 2a 1i at rank 1) Pants: 3a 4i (2a 2i at rank 2 and 1a 2i at rank 1) 4th Paradox Speciality Kit View 1.png 4th Paradox Kit View 2.png 4th Paradox Kit View 3.png 4th Paradox Kit View 4.png 4th Sentinel Speciality Kit!: Helmet: Creates a Shield of Imagimation that damages all enemies hit by it for 8 damage at rank 3 (5 Damage at rank 2 and 3 damage at rank 1) Shoulderpads: Blasts all nearby enemies with imagination for 12 damage for 20 seconds Imagination Hammer: 3-3-4 Charge Up: Jump up and whack the ground damaging all enemys you land on and sending off a wave of imagination that deals 10 damage to enemies (5 at rank 2 and 2 at rank 1) Imaginator Shield: Spins the Shield around so fast that it opens a portal releasing a Imagination Gryphon to fight with you (Gryphon is smaller at rank 2) Shirt: 5a 3i (3a 2i at rank 2 and 2a 1i at rank 1) Pants: 3a 2i (2a 2i at Rank 2, and 2a 1i at rank 1) 4th Sentinel Speciality Kit view 1.png 4th Sentinel Speciality Kit View 2.png 4th Sentinel Specialty Kit View 3.png 4th Speciality Kit Sentinel View 4.png Category:Blog posts